


Grave

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Hurt, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5959869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint visits Phil's grave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grave

Clint Barton walked in the grave yard. It had taken him a lot of courage after New York.

He was visiting the grave of his lover.

Phil Coulson.

Not many people knew, but he was the cellist.

Clint laid the flowers on the grave.

He traced Phil's name.

"Hey, Phil.' says Clint. "Sorry I couldn't visit you sooner. Had to deal with everything Loki did to me. But here I am now. I miss you, Phil. So much. Sometimes I wish to die. But Natasha is always besides me. And I cant leave her. I love you, Phil. I'll come visit you soon again."

Clint wipes his eyes.

But he feels lighter as he leaves the grave yard.


End file.
